Superman: Lois
Synopsis for "Arrival, Part 5" Several years ago, Clark told Lois he almost told the new world's Batman about his identity. It was hard to explain but even though he was different, he was still Batman, and Superman missed their friendship. There was a time Batman was fighting ninjas, one of them shot an arrow to his head, but Superman used his heat vision from afar to burn the arrow before the arrow even hit its mark. Although Batman defeated his opponents, he was confused the arrow had suddenly melted. Superman had left without being seen. With Jon about to start school, Lois could focus on her work as Author X. Clark lamented Lois had to work on something beneath her skills, but Lois accepted having a new life would mean changing important aspects about themselves. Still, there is no time to dwell on the past, for that day is Jon's birthday. Back in the present, Superman is buried beneath mountain rocks after being attacked by Blanque, who has also taken control of Henshaw. The two make their way to the Fortress' control panel, which detects an incoming phone call from Lois. Blanque answers and delivers a threat to Lois, but Superman is quick to punch Blanque into a wall. Blanque takes control of a khund war suit and attacks Superman with it, Help comes in the form of Henshaw, who has regained control of himself and attacks Blanque with an energy blast. Superman is confused, since Henshaw's ship did not have any weapons, but for now he takes the opportunity to throw Blanque back into his cell. During that moment, Superman also holds a small conversation with two other people in the cells: Dratania and Klon. Both are suffering conditions that will kill them if they step outside their cells, but Superman has promised to find a way to help them. Later, Superman drops Henshaw at the island where the Excalibur crashed and asks him to keep quiet about him. As Superman leaves, Henshaw pulls out the Oblivion Stone out of his pocket. He used the stone to blast Blanque, his ship never had any weapons. Meanwhile, an ex-prisoner called Bradley Glenn is released from prison and approached by TV anchor Trish Riddick, who invites Glenn for a post in her TV show Bad ass Nation. There, Riddick will be wearing a powered armor to destroy buildings slated for destruction. Although Glenn does not want to return to prison, Riddick assures him the government has already approved the show's premise. Glenn is interested. The female conqueror has arrived at Earth and is preparing to retrieve the Oblivion Stone. Clark returns home and assures Lois he has defeated Blanque. Lois gives him the note he found in Cora's office. Although Clark says Intergang needs Cora alive to smoke Lois out, Lois is nervous that she and Jon were approached by Bruno Manheim on the street. With everything that's happened, they consider that maybe it is time to tell Jon that his father is Superman. Meanwhile in his room, Jon takes out both the newspaper clipping he tore in Cora's office and his Superman shirt. Apparently, he is beginning to find the answers. Appearing Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) *Lois Lane Supporting Characters *Jon Kent Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-lois-clark-2015/superman-lois-and-clark-5 Superman: Lois & Clark (Vol 1) 05